fuukaakitsukifandomcom-20200216-history
Fuuka Aoi
Fuuka Aoi (碧井風夏 Aoi Fuuka) is the main heroine and titular character of the manga. She is currently dating Yuu Haruna. Appearance Fuuka Aoi has dark, blue eyes, with pink, short hair. She has fair skin, and pinkish lips. We mostly see her in a black jacket, white t-shirt, shorts (like, 99% of the time, shorts), and wearing black boots. Personality Fuuka Aoi is a really energetic person, always carries positive thoughts, in some way, like Fuuka Akitsuki. But inside, she's a sensitive girl. Having always thought that Akitsuki's death was her fault, she once had said to Yuu: "I should have been the one to die." But time flies, she soon recovered from the pain, starts having feelings for Yuu Haruna. Background She grew up a fan of the Hedgehogs. During one of their concerts, she was the lucky person to catch the guitar pick which the Hedgehogs guitarist, Hisashi, threw. She considered it as a sign, and started to play music ever since. Fun fact, the guitar she used is similar to the guitar Hisashi used in the concert, that explained why she and Sara used the same guitar kind. Sometime before the beginning of the manga's story, she met Fuuka Akitsuki while relaxing at the beach. She yelled at her for trying to touch her guitar until Akitsuki noticed that she was looking for something. It turned out that she was looking for her Hedgehogs pick. While they were searching for the pick, Akitsuki talked about her wish to find out what she wanted to do in the future, much to Aoi's annoyance. Eventually, Akitsuki found her Hedgehogs pick at the bottom of the sea. In return for Akitsuki's actions, she made a short performance for her. When Akitsuki's friends called her, she realized that they both had the same first name - Fuuka. Before going their separate ways, Aoi told her that she would find the thing that's important to her. She used to form a band called "Other Side of the Wall", but got disbanded not so long after "Denkou Rebellion" end. Chronology Meeting Yuu Haruna After the Hedgehogs' concert, she decided to sing on the middle of the road. Many people watched her perform and one of them was Yuu Haruna. Denkou Rebellion Fuuka and her band, Other Side of the Wall, made it to the next round of the Denkou Rebellion. Joining the Agency Fuuka surprised Yuu at work by saying that she joined the same agency which the Fallen Moon joined. The Triangle Forms: Aoi Meets Koyuki Fuuka decided to visit Yuu at his house after finding out that he had a fever. Before entering his home, she was surprised that a lollipop appeared. Preparing for the Festival Along with the Fallen Moon, she was invited by Tama to take part in the Hedgehogs' Festival. Sonic Boom Festival After losing most of her audience to Rabbitz, Tama proposed that she perform with the Fallen Moon at the third day of the festival. Beginning of a New Era After the Hedgehogs announced that they would disband, they put their hopes into the young artists they invited to take part in the festival. After work, Yuu took her to the highest point in Tokyo. At first, she thought that he was going to ask her out, but it turned out that he was going to ask her to join the Fallen Moon. Fuuka shyly accepted his offer. Trivia * She shares her first name "Fuuka" with Fuuka Akitsuki. * She has a collection of keychains. * Colored pages from early chapters depict her having black hair. However, colored pages from latest chapters, as well as official art made by Seo Kouji, depict her having pink hair. * Her father was the truck driver involved in the accident that killed Fuuka Akitsuki. * She almost gets hit by the truck but Yuu saves her. * She used the same kind of guitar that Hisashi, Sara's brother, used. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Musicians